You're All Family
by musicalmermaid97
Summary: Emma and Killian are having their first child. The entire family shows up at the hospital.


Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT

AN: So the beginning is loosely based on the scene from Cheaper by the Dozen 2 when they take Nora to the hospital after she goes into labor.

You're All Family

It was time. Emma was going into labor. Everyone was freaking out, especially Killian. Emma was surprised he didn't pass out. David grabbed the bag that had been packed for a while and the car keys. Killian and Mary-Margret helped Emma to the car. Henry tried not to get in everyone's way. He called Regina, Mr. Gold and Belle, and Neal and Tinker Bell. Henry told them to meet them at the hospital. Of course they all knew what that meant. Everyone showed up at the hospital around the same time. Even Ruby, Granny, and the dwarves had showed up. Emma couldn't even walk at this point. Killian and David carried her into the hospital followed by everyone else.

"We need a wheelchair!" David yelled. Emma started to scream in pain. A nurse soon came over with a wheelchair. Killian and David set Emma down in it and everyone rushed off with her towards the delivery room. Before they could pass through the doors that lead to a hallway, a nurse stopped them.

"Wow! Only family is allowed back here." The nurse said. Killian and Emma were on the other side of the door waiting for the others to join. Mary-Margret, David, Henry, Regina, Mr. Gold, Belle, and Neal all stepped forward. "Wait you're all family?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes." Henry said with a smile.

"I can allow two of you to go back with them."

"Well I'm her mother." Mary-Margret didn't wait for an answer she walked past the nurse and went to Emma's side.

"Anyone else?" the nurse turned to Killian and Emma. Killian looked at Emma and she nodded.

"Belle, we would like you to be the godmother." Killian said. Belle looked shocked.

"Me?" Emma nodded. Belle smiled and joined the small group on the other side of the door. Everyone was smiling, until another contraction hit Emma.

"Hello, having a baby here!" Emma yelled. The nurse closed the door and pushed Emma down the hall, followed by Killian, Mary-Margret, and Belle.

A few hours went by and everyone was waiting in the lobby. Killian eventually came out and everyone looked at him.

"Who wants to meet our daughter?" Killian had a big bright smile on his face. David was the first to go and see the new addition to the family.

"What's her name?" David looked at Emma and Killian.

"Alexandra." Emma smiled at her father and handed him his granddaughter.

"It means protector." Killian said with a grin. Emma rolled her eyes. She thought about when they were looking at names for the baby.

_(A few months ago)_

"_Emma our child's name needs to mean something." _

"_All names mean something Killian." Emma voice was dripping with sarcasm. _

"_You know what I mean." _

"_Okay, so what did you have in mind?" _

"_Well, I was thinking Alexander or Alexandra."_

"_Why?"_

"_It means protector. You know you're the savior and now the town can have a protector as well." _

"_Really, Killian." Emma deadpanned. _

"_Fine what did you have in mind?"_

"_How about Marissa? It means of the sea." Emma's voice was once again sarcastic. _

"_Ha-ha very funny, love." _

"_Fine Alexander or Alexandra, but I get to name our next kid." Emma smiled._

"_Oh, so we're going to have another child?" Killian gave Emma a mischievous smirk. Emma rolled her eyes._

In small groups everyone came to see the baby. And after a few hours everyone had left. The only ones left in Emma's room were Killian, Henry, and herself. They were all sitting on Emma's bed. Henry was holding his new baby sister.

"We are gonna have so much fun together. I can tell you stories, we can play games, and I'll be the best big brother ever!" Emma couldn't help but smile. She knew that Henry was going to be a great brother. Henry carefully handed Alexandra back to Emma. "I'm gonna go to the cafeteria and get some snacks." Henry got up from Emma's bed and walked out the door. Killian and Emma looked at their beautiful daughter. She had her father's dark hair, and her mother's green eyes.

"She's beautiful." Killian smiled.

"Yeah, she is." Alexandra started making little noises. Both Killian and Emma let out a small laugh.

"So what do you say when we get back home we start working on that next kid?" Killian gave Emma his signature smirk.

"Unless _you_ plan on giving birth to this one; I'm not going through that again anytime soon." Emma chuckled.

"I don't think that's how it works darling. But that's okay we can wait."

"Besides, we already have two amazing kids." Emma smiled at Killian.

"That we do." Killian placed a soft kiss to the top of Emma's head.

"Killian, do you want to hold her? You haven't gotten to yet."

"I would love to." Killian removed his hook as Emma handed Alexandra to him. Killian held his daughter. He still couldn't believe that he was a father, and that this was Emma's and his baby. Milah and him had talked about starting a family, but Milah always thought that she would be replacing Bae if they did. Killian didn't realize how much he wanted this; to have a family. He thought back to when Emma told him she was pregnant.

_(Nine months ago)_

_Killian was sitting at the counter in the kitchen, sipping his coffee. Emma walked, in she looked nervous. _

"_Hey, beautiful." Killian smiled at his girlfriend. They had been dating for almost two years now. Emma walked up to him. She seemed really nervous about something. "Emma, are you alright?" she didn't answer him. She looked at him and then down to her feet. Killian got up and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Emma, what's wrong?"_

"_I have some news." Emma finally looked back at Killian._

"_What? What is it?" Killian was getting very worried._

"_Promise not to freak out." Killian nodded, Emma took a deep breath. "Killian, I'm pregnant." Killian's eyes grew wide, and a smile came across his face._

"_Emma, darling that's wonderful!" Killian picked her up and spun her around. _

"_You're happy?" Emma asked with a smile on her face._

"_Of course I am Emma! This is wonderful! Did you think I wouldn't be?"_

"_I don't know. I didn't know if this is something you wanted. I've actually known for a few days now, I just didn't know how to tell you. I thought you might..." Emma started crying. "I thought you wouldn't want this and you would leave." _

"_Emma I would never leave you." Killian kissed her. "I will always be here for you." _

"_I know. I was just being paranoid." He kissed her again. _

Emma looked at Killian and smiled. "I can't believe I had Captain Hook's kid." She thought out loud.

"Does that surprise you?" Killian joked. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Well yes; actually. For the last twenty-eight years I thought you were a character from a story. So, yeah, I didn't really think this," She gestured between the two of them. "Would ever happen… but I'm glad it did." Killian smiled and kissed her. He looked at their daughter again and smiled. When he looked back up at Emma she had tears in her eyes.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just I finally feel like I have a family." She was full on crying now. "Damn these mood-swings." At that Killian laughed and kissed her forehead. Henry returned with his arms full of snacks.

"Okay, I grabbed as much as I could."

"Henry, we just needed a few snacks, not enough food to feed an entire ship." Killian chuckled.

"Speak for yourself. I'm starving!" Emma said. Henry walked over to the bed and laid out all the food.

"Oh and I brought something special for Killian." Henry reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small cup of Jell-O. "Mom told me you love this stuff." Henry looked at his mother who was laughing hysterically. Killian frowned at first, but it eventually turned into a grin and he chuckled.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" Killian turned to Emma, who was still laughing.

"Nope." Emma smiled. Killian rolled his eyes and took the cup of Jell-O.

Emma knew that her daughter was going to be just as loved and cared for as Henry. Their family may be crazy and confusing, and there may be times when they all want to kill each other, but in the end they all love and care for one another. And there is nothing more Emma could ask for.


End file.
